The Pirate's Treasure
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: AU. The Captain of an infamous Pirate crew is off to set sail in the vast seas. The Captain comes across a peculiar treasure and wants it for themselves.
1. Start!

An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

The Pirate's Treasure

Chapter One: Start!

**Summary:** AU. The Captain of an infamous Pirate crew is off to set sail in the vast seas. The Captain comes across a peculiar treasure and wants it for themselves.

**~oOo~**

"Come on! Lets set sail already!"

"Aye, Captain!"

The Captain smiled and walked up the steps with her blue penguin companion. They headed to the large wheel to steer the ship. The Captain looked up, putting their hand a top of their forehead to block some of the shinning light from blinding them. The penguin did the same. The Captain saw their flag waving to and fro against the gentle wind.

The flag was black with a white profile picture of a penguin. Two bones crosses each other to make an X just below the penguin.

"Captain Berltiz," said their right hand man.

"Yes?"

"Most people are wondering where our next stop is. Some are getting fussy because we haven't been getting much food lately," he replied. His orange eyes looked at his Captain anxiously waiting for the Captain to answer.

"Tell them. That their Captain, Captain Dawn Berlitz, will handle everything! No need to worry!" she replied confidently.

"Pip! Piplup!" cried the penguin.

The man nodded and saluted her. "Aye aye, Captain!" he turned around and headed down the steps of the ship.

Captain Dawn Berlitz smiled proudly. She looked at the flag once more and saluted to it while placing her right arm above her heart. "I solemnly swear to make you proud mother," she said softly.

**~oOo~**

A palace stood firm. Towering over the small village. Inside the palace were dozens and dozens of rooms that it would be impossible to count.

In one room, there was a man with long sleek pale purple hair. He gathered them to the back and tied it up. He was dressed in a royal navy blue suit with silver accents, buttons, lining and even piping. He wore a dark gray pants with black leather shoes.

A knock was heard at the door. He turned around and faced the door. "Come in!" he shouted.

In came a man. He too had purple hair, but his was darker in colour. He was tall and well built. His hair was tied in a similar fashion as the younger man. He wore a similar suit the the younger one, but it was pink with yellow accents.

"Good morning little brother. I see you're dressed," said the older man.

"Yeah. What do you want Reggie?" asked the brother.

Reggie took a couple steps towards him, "Father wants to see you in his office Paul."

Paul raised a brow and narrowed his eyes, "why does that lunatic want to see _me_?" he asked.

Reggie glowered at him, "Paul," he said warningly.

"Fine. I won't use the word 'lunatic'. But why does he want to see me?" he asked again.

Reggie shrugged, "I'm not sure. But it's important. So if I were you, I'd hurry up and get going to Father's office." with that said, Reggie left Paul's room and closed the door shut.

Paul growled. He turned to face the mirror of his vanity table and saw nothing but him in the reflection. The anti-social, cold hearted bastard that couldn't care less about his father and this country and city. His dark eyes showed no emotion. He got up and walked towards the door. He left his room and started walking down the hall and down the spiraling stair case.

He reached ground floor and walked even more until he was standing in front of the two door room. He knocked on it and heard a reply to come in. He opened the door and saw a large desk and the chair's back was facing him.

"Hello Paul," said the voice. It was deep, but not too deep that you couldn't hear.

"Hello Father," Paul replied. Just saying it in a calm and respectful manner was sickening. He made a note to himself to wash his mouth after wards. "What is it that you asked to see me sir?"

The chair turned around and revealed a man with short cyan coloured hair. His eyes were as narrow as a crack in the door.

"Ursula is going to be joining us for a nice brunch this afternoon. You remember her, don't you Paul?" it came out more like a statement then a question, but nonetheless, Paul answered him coldly.

"Yeah, I remember her. You and her snobby parents arranged us to get married," he spat.

"Now Paul. I will not tolerate that tone from you," he boomed.

"Sorry _sir_," he said sarcastically.

The father decides to ignore Paul's comment and continued to talk, "she and her family are going to come for brunch. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Why not show off how powerful your Torterra is? I'm sure Ursula and her parents will adore your Pokemons strength, as well as you as a trainer."

"Sure, whatever. If that's all you have to say to me, I'll excuse myself." Paul turned his heels and walked out the door of his fathers office. Once the door closed, Paul quietly pressed his ear against the door.

"Hello? Yes, this is Cyrus. My son would be delighted to discuss the terms about the arranged marriage with you and your daughter, yes. Alright, thank you."

Paul sunk his teeth with each other. His eyes grew dark every millionth of a second. He turned around harshly and walked outside to the backyard.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was in the mess hall with her crew and eating some fine grub. Her companion (whose name is Piplup) was next to her and munching down on some delicious food.

She was wearing a pair of black shorts that reached just above her thigh. A pink sash was tied around her skinny waist. She wore a cream coloured short sleeved rippled shirt. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, leaving some of her hair to be let down and tied down with a simple golden yellow clip. Her boots were knee high and black with endless amount of lace holes.

"So, what are we going to do today I wonder," she asked to no one in particular. Maybe to Piplup.

"Pip! Piplup pip pip!"

"That's an excellent idea Piplup!" she said. Dawn stood up, her hands banged onto the table with much enthusiasm. Her crew mates stopped and turned to face their grinning captain.

"Today, we're going to dock on one of the prestigious city in Sinnoh: Veilstone."

Many of the crew mates cheered and hollered with excitement.

"What made you decide to go to Veilstone Captain Berlitz?" asked her right hand man.

"Well, a simple penguin reminded me that in Veilstone, there's a special meteorite locked away in this giant palace. It would make a fine collection, don't you all agree?" she asked loudly.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Piplup! Pip! Piplup pip!"

"Atta boy, Piplup! Barry! Go down to the ship's basement to get more to drink! We're going to celebrate tonight!" Ordered Dawn.

"Aye aye Captain!" yelled Barry. He rushed out of the mess hall and shut the door.

"Come on Piplup. Let's continue eating while we wait for more drinks to come," said Dawn.

"Pip! Piplup!" chuckled the blue penguin.

**~oOo~**

Evening quickly came and covered the country of Veilstone. Paul, Reggie and Cyrus were all at the courtyard with Ursula and her parents.

"So Cyrus, why not tell us more about Paul? Ursula was dying to meet Paul again. They haven't seen each other since their first meeting!" laughed the mother.

"Yes, yes. Well. Paul here is aiming to become the toughest trainer here in Veilstone. He's even been practicing with his grand Torterra for hours today _just _to impress you all," said Cyrus.

"_Please _father. Don't tell them such a thing. They'll think I want to get into their daughters pants," Paul retorted angrily.

Awkward silence flood the table. Ursula's parents and Cyrus all looked at Paul with sheer discomfort. Ursula on the other hand was giggling away madly and blushing.

"Oh, come now Paul. Don't be so modest. I'm sure with a little persuading, our parents would allow us to get married sooner!" Ursula said happily. Paul only twitched in reply.

Reggie was shaking his head as he had to watch his brother's plan to cancel the arrangement fail to utter bliss.

"Paul, I think you and Ursula should have a battle. Ursula's been training her Pokemon, hasn't she?" asked Cyrus.

"Oh yes. She has. But it's mostly for those ridiculous contests. Those contests don't get much respect from actual training and battles like what your son does, hm Cyrus?" replied Ursula's father.

"Daddy, please. Contest battling is the most important to me. Ever since big sister won the grand festival in Sinnoh. I just want to follow in her foot steps," Ursula replied fiercely.

Her father sighed, "our eldest daughter, Solidad, had this crazy dream of being top coordinator back in Hoenn. Of course, she lost, which I'm grateful. I even told her to give up on her dreams and marry a fine fellow that I've arranged her to get married to. Though, she rejected and told me in such a rude way that the man she rather be with was the run down wardrobe shoppe's son by the name of Harley. She ran away with him to Sinnoh and even continued her silly dream-"

"It's _not _a silly dream daddy. Solidad had every right to run away with her lover. She won the grand festival, didn't she?" Ursula deemed.

"Y-yes honey. She did win the festival. And I'm very proud of her. Though I do wish she would have stayed in Hoenn and married the man your mother and I wanted her to marry."

"But she _did _find love, daddy. Of course, I don't approve of Harley because he's in such a lower class. But I do care if Solidad is happy or not. If she's happy, I'm happy," Ursula replied snobbishly.

"Y-yes. You're quite right...anyways...that Pokemon battle. How about it?"

Ursula took some time to mull things over, "alright daddy. I'll have a Pokemon battle with my fiance!"

Paul raised his brow and looked at his brother as if saying "this chick is off her rockers."

The two of them walked down the steps from the courtyard to the battle grounds just below. The parents and Reggie turned their chairs around to face the two.

"How about I make this easier on you. You can use two Pokemon against my Torterra!" suggested Paul.

Ursula gave a sly smile. Her hand just in front of her mouth and her fingers fraying upwards. "My, my. What a gentlemen. But no need. I'll just simply rely on my Gabite."

"If you say so," he replied. "Crazy woman..." Paul whispered the last part.

"Gabite, you're on!" Ursula threw a red and white spherical ball into the air. It opened and revealed a massive dragon like Pokemon. Its horns resembles that of jets or planes. It had four fins. One on each arm, one on its tail and another on its back. It roared with confidence after being released from it's tiny capsule.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul threw a similar looking ball up into the air. It opened and out came a very large Pokemon in comparison to Gabite. It was massive with a growing tree on it's shell and pointed like mountains. It stood on all four strong but stubby legs. It looked like a moving island.

"I'll let you have the first move," said Paul.

"Why, thank you Paul. You're so kind. Gabite, dragon claw now!" ordered Ursula.

"Gabite!" answered the Pokemon.

"Torterra, use leaf storm!" shouted Paul.

"Tor!" roared the Pokemon.

"This is going to be quite a battle," said Ursula's father.

"Yes, _quite_ the battle," Cyrus replied.

"Gabite, dodge and use dig!"

"Torterra, counter with frenzy plant!"

"Bite!" wailed the Pokemon.

"Terr!" snickered the larger one.

"Gab...bite..." the Pokemon faintly got up.

"Come on Gabite! You can do this! Now, use double team!"

Suddenly, there was a giant mass of Gabites, all surrounding Torterra. The giant land Pokemon didn't flinch or get confused. He only waited for what will happen next.

"I see you're not going to make a move hm, Paul? If you don't mind, I'll go in your turn! Now, use dragon rage!"

Gabite spit a red, purple hue of fire from it's mouth and directed it towards Torterra. It showed speed and power from the Pokemon.

"Torterra, use stone edge!"

Torterra obliged and was now surrounded by tiny gray rocks and pebbles. Then, the number of it grew even more that Torterra shielded the massive dragon rage with stone edge.

"W-what! How could that be!" Ursula cried in disbelief.

"I did some research on your Pokemon and your previous contest appeal and battle rounds. I don't like to believe my opponent is just some wuss with no battling skills," Paul snubbed.

Ursula bit the corner of her lip, showing her teeth as well. "I see...well then, we should try and keep up with you, shouldn't we? Gabite, use sandstorm!"

Gabite engulfed itself with it's sandstorm, it then rose a couple feet off the ground and became a sphere. Paul and Torterra was questioning what was going on.

Ursula smirked, "alright Gabite, use iron tail on the sand and aim it at Torterra!"

A shinning flash glowed slightly as a huge wad of sand was aimed towards Torterra. The massive Pokemon got hit critically. It happened a couple more times until the sand was no longer there anymore. Gabite gracefully flowed down onto the now, sandy ground.

Paul clicked his tongue, "Torterra, use leaf storm! We're not going to lose to the likes of you, got it!"

"Oh, Paul. When will you learn? The women _always _gets what they want. Gabite, quickly use dragon claw to cut the leaves!" she ordered.

Gabite nodded. Gabites claws began to glow. It was in a fighting stance, waiting for the storm of graceful leaves to come at him. Once they were close enough, Gabite quickly slashed every single leaf there was.

"Damn it... Torterra, use crunch!"

Torterra charged towards Gabite. He opened his jaws and clamped down on Gabite's fin on her back. Gabite wailed in pain.

"Oh no! Gabite!" Ursula cried in worry.

"Let's finish this before I really get mad," Paul muttered to Torterra. "Hurry and use frenzy plant while you're close to it!"

"What! No! Gabite! Hurry and use dig!"

It was no use. The large overgrown roots shot up from the stoney ground and wrapped around Gabite. The Pokemon was struggling to break free, but it didn't work out. Not much longer, the plant released its hold on Gabite and dropped her. Gabite had fainted. Paul and Torterra won.

"Gabite, you were great," Ursula said quietly. The Pokemon was returned the the ball. The pink haired girl stood up and faced Paul with admiration.

"Well, you sure are strong Paul, gotta admit that. But of course, next time we see who's stronger, I think it should be a contest appeal," Ursula stated while tossing her hair back.

"Sorry, I don't do contest," Paul replied seriously. Ursula's content expression contorted. She turned around and faced her fiance.

"I do believe that I'm your fiancee. You should do what I ask, Paul."

"Like I said. I don't _do _contests." with that being said, Paul returned Torterra back into his capsule and walked up the sturdy stone steps to the courtyard and sat down to finish his food.

"That was an excellent battle Paul. You showed us just how strong you and your Pokemon were," said Ursula's father. Paul gave a curt nod and went back to eating his food. Ursula came back up with a huff and a puff. Her hands were carrying both side of her blue dress. She glared at Paul and went around the table and sat back in her seat.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and her Piplup were up in the Captain's room. Piplup was looking out at the sea and Dawn was lying on her bed. Her arms were behind her head and she stared up at the ceiling with a solemn face. Piplup turned around excitedly to face Dawn, but grew sad as he saw her expression. Piplup jumped off the window sill and walked over to Dawn, firing off a line of bubbles at her.

"Ack!" Dawn sat up quickly. Her hair and face were soaking wet. Her clothes are just partially wet. She turned to face the penguin and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Piplup!" she scolded.

"Pip!" replied the Pokemon. His flippers on his hips and his head held high.

"Piplup. I know you're worried about me, but no need to worry. Alright?" Dawn replied, trying to reassure her Pokemon.

"Pip! Piplup pip pip-"

A knock on the door cut Piplup off. Causing the blue penguin to grow tears and wallow in the corner.

"Come in!" cried Dawn.

"Captain. We've arrived at the land. Though, we should stop the ship in the empty lagoon and use the Floatzles to get to the land."

"Alright Barry. Prepare all the Floatzle. Since each Floatzle can carry about three people, prepare two. Understand?" she asked.

"Yes! Aye aye Captain!" Barry saluted and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Dawn smiled and looked down at her Pokemon, "hear that Piplup? We're going to dock and use the Floatzles to carry us to land. Aren't you excited?" she asked him.

"Pip!" Piplup moodily turned his head and cross his flippers.

"Eh heh...I see you're still mad. I'm sorry Piplup. Anyways, let's just enjoy today, okay?"

"Piip..." Piplup turned around to face his trainer and nodded just before jumping into her arms.

"Alright, let's go and get ready."

**~oOo~**

The ship headed towards an empty lagoon. The heavy anchor was released and splashed into the water with a thump. Two Floatzles were taken out of their pokeballs and five crew mates were off towards the inland.

Dawn, Barry and Piplup were on one Floatzle, the other three were off on their own.

"This is going to be _great_! If we nab ourselves that meteorite, if we chip some off, we might be able to sell the pieces for such a high price! We'd be rich!" Barry boomed happily.

"Ha ha! Barry, you know you could always sell some of your old things. You don't need them anyways," Dawn explained.

"Huh! No way! I need my things! They're my things!"

Dawn simply shook her head.

"It was good thinking to change into those attire that we took from the last town. Then they won't get suspicious and capture us," said Barry, looking at his new clothing. It consisted of a nice fine light golden yellow jacket with gold accents. A white dress shirt and orange neck tie, and dark brown pants with brown leather shoes.

"I know. Because remember _last _time we went to this one city dressed as pirates? The town's police officer captured you. I had to nab myself a pair of nice clothing's and explain that you're just way too into your head and isn't thinking properly."

Barry nervously laughed and scratched his head. The trip from the ship to the mainland was a long one so Dawn took a nap. Floatzle's soft orange fur made her sleep even faster.

**~oOo~**

_A small dark haired girl was running along the shore wearing only a tattered black shirt and pink shorts. Her feet were bare, making them sink deep into the sand as she ran._

"_Mama!" she called._

_An older woman with the same dark blue hair colour as her turned around and smiled at her daughter. "Having fun Dawn?" she asked._

"_Yes mama! Come play with me!" Dawn begged._

"_I'm sorry Dawn. I can't play with you. I have to take care of your brother Lucas remember? He's still ill," she replied with worry. Dawn's bright eyes went dull in mere seconds at the mention of her continuously ill brother._

"_Why is big brother Lucas always sick mama?" Dawn asked with barely any sympathy towards her brother._

"_Because Dawn, it's...complicated. Now, run along into town and fetch me these ingredients would you honey?" her mother asked kindly. Dawn looked at the piece of paper and looked back up at her mom, "alright mama."_

**~oOo~**

The family finished their meal and Paul was forced to spend time with Ursula.

"This is where I usually train my Pokemon-"

"Wow! This will be perfect to train my Pokemon for the next contest battle," said Ursula. She walked into the middle of the training field and spun around a couple times before she stopped, her back facing Paul.

"Uh, no. This is _my _training field. Find another place to train your weak Pokemon," Paul snapped.

Ursula's enlightened face turned hard and turned around to face Paul. She slowly walked towards him while saying, "excuse me but. I'm your fiancee and you should listen to me. My daddy holds much more power than yours and with one complaint from me – your father could be out of business. So don't think you can get away with anything just because you're tough and you merely defeated me in battle Paul." She was so close to him that he could feel himself getting nauseated. Her fingers trailed lightly down his cheeks and and neck. Her hands roamed and gripped onto Paul's shoulders. Ursula had to tip toe to accomplish her goal. Paul knew what she was trying to do and stepped away fiercely, causing the rosiette to fall onto the ground.

"Ug! You little ill mannered man!" she roared with anger.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it hm? Who cares if you're father holds more power than mines. I could really care less you insufferable bitch."

"Y-you...how DARE you say that to me!" she yelled. "I am telling my FATHER on you!" Ursula got up and took a fist full of her dress and lifted up as she ran off to find her father.

"Ha! Like I give a crap," he muttered. He took out his pokeball and threw it into the air, "Torterra and Ursarig! Standby for battle!"

**~oOo~**

Once they reached shore, they got off of the Floatzle and returned them into the pokeball. They tucked them into their bags and purses and continued their way into Veilstone.

"Where to captain?" asked Barry as he jumped and shook his feet.

"Well, to the town of course. We're going to stock up and maybe take the city's precious meteorite while we're at it. Heard they keep it at the Cyrus Mansion," replied Dawn. She looked up into the blue sky, her braided hair loops tickled her face and ear.

"Okay, I'll go with the others to get supplies. Do you think you can manage to take the meteorite on your own Dawn?" he asked her. Dawn looked solemnly at the ground, causing Barry to worry at his Captain. Once Dawn lifted up her head and turned to face Barry with a big grin, he felt relieved.

"No need to worry Barry! I'll be fine. After all, I have Piplup and my team with me, don't I? I'll meet you back here in two hours or so. If I'm not back, go onto the ship without me and send the Tailow out to direct me back to the boat got it?"

Barry nodded and saluted, "aye aye Captain!"

Dawn and her crew parted ways. The Captain walked down a nice path road. Being greeted by the people living in the city. She could see a large white mansion just over a couple of houses and buildings. If her correction was right, that was the Cyrus Mansion. Though she wasn't sure exactly and had to check.

Dawn walked up to an old woman and was browsing about her product. "Hey, I have a question. What is that glorious white house and who lives there?"

The old woman was short and had a scrunched up face, "oh, that is the Cyrus mansion. The Cyrus family lives there. They also hold all the precious meteorites that helps build the city's economic boom. We are so grateful for them...anyways, enough about them, what would you like to buy hon?"

"I'd like to buy this handkerchief."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I know I have Bluebells and Lavenders to worry about, but I just had this very nice story idea after watching the trailers of the fourth installment of Pirates of the Caribbean. Anyways, enjoy chapter one of The Pirate's Treasure!**

**-TakashiRika-**


	2. Cyrus Mansion, Childhood

An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

The Pirate's Treasure

Chapter Two: Cyrus Mansion, Childhood

**Summary:** AU. The Captain of an infamous Pirate crew is off to set sail in the vast seas. The Captain comes across a peculiar treasure and wants it for themselves.

_**Previously in Chapter One...**_

_Dawn walked up to an old woman and was browsing about her product. "Hey, I have a question. What is that glorious white house and who lives there?"_

_The old woman was short and had a scrunched up face, "oh, that is the Cyrus mansion. The Cyrus family lives there. They also hold all the precious meteorites that helps build the city's economic boom. We are so grateful for them...anyways, enough about them, what would you like to buy hon?"_

"_I'd like to buy this handkerchief."_

**~oOo~**

Once Dawn bought the handkerchief, she tucked it into her pouch and walked towards the Cyrus mansion. She could hear her footsteps loudly despite listening to all the villagers and towns folks talk even louder.

Dawn looked up high, shading her eyes with her hand as she placed them on her forehead.

"Cyrus Mansion..." she whispered hoarsely. Dawn shook her head, her arms to her side. Fists formed beside her. She looked back up at the towering palace before her with determined eyes.

The bleunette quickened her pace and walked even faster to the mansion. She had to make this operation quick and in on setting. If she were to fail, she could put her whole crew members in danger.

**~oOo~**

Paul recalled his Pokemon back into their pokeballs and walked back into the mansion. He didn't really want to face Cyrus, Reggie, Ursula and her crazy family right now. He wants to get out of this marriage so much. He stomped into his room and shut the door. Paul took off the heavy weight jacket and threw it on the bed. Paul kicked his nicely fine shoes to the other side of the room; each shoe went in two different direction.

Paul did a belly flop on his king sized bed and rolled onto his back. The covers on the bed looked like an old woman's forehead.

"Stupid Cyrus. Stupid crazy-pink-haired-bitch. Stupid marriage. Why can't there be something awesome for me to do? I don't like this life. I hate it. I fcking hate it."

The violet closed his eyes and completely zoned out.

**~oOo~**

Paul awoke from a horrid screech and cries. A rapid knock was heard on the door and would not stop for breaks. Paul got off of the bed and opened the door and saw his brother standing there, his jacket and dress shirt was a mess. The ribbon like tie was crooked. Reggie was sweating and his eyes were as wide as carriage wheels.

"What's going on?" asked Paul.

"Paul hurry and gather your Pokemon team in the safe in the care room. I've got most of your other Pokemon and my Pokemon. Someone has invaded the mansion and broke into father's office! I think they're after the meteorites!" Reggie hastily replied.

"What! Damn it!" Paul pushed Reggie aside and ran towards the care room to retrieve his Pokemon team that were locked up in the safe. It made it hard for him to run for his socks on smooth marble made it impossible for him to control his footing.

He saw an unfamiliar person just at the end of the hall. She held onto a fairly large item that was wrapped in a pink sash. She had a deep dark blue coloured hair and wore white circular clips in her hair. Her braided hair went all the way to the back and it transformed into a pony tail. She wore the most elegant powder blue dress with a dark blue corset around her slim waist.

"W-what..." he said loudly.

Dawn's head snapped up and looked at Paul. Their eyes interlocked. His said confusion. Hers said fear.

Dawn quickly ran down the hall without even a second glace.

"H-hey! Come back here you thief!" Paul yelled. He chased after Dawn, hoping to catch her and take back the meteorite.

The young woman continued running down the hall. She went by her instincts and went wherever her feet took her. She made a sharp left turn. Paul narrowed his eyes and raced up further. His hang grabbed hold of the pillar and made a smooth turn, his socks made it easier for him to slide on the shiny surface.

"Come back here now!" he hollered.

Dawn only turned her head a little to see Paul chasing after her still that she didn't see the ledge up in front of her and fell onto the ground. The meteorite rolled down the wide hallway. Her eyes stared quickly from Paul and back to the rock. She got up from the ground, ignoring the pain in her leg and continued after the escaped rock.

"Oh no you don't!" Paul finally reached the woman who was about to pick up the covered meteorite. His hand tightened their grip on her arm and spun her around forcibly.

"You forget about that meteorite right now and _leave_ my home!" he hissed.

"No! I'm taking this back with me!" she yelled, equally angry. She nudged away from Paul. Her leg swung up and she did a round house kick. Paul flew to the back wall and fell to the ground. He laid there numb and unmoving.

Dawn couldn't help but feel slightly sorry and quietly walked towards him. She bent down and brushed his purple bangs away from his rough face. Her eyes were warm and looked at Paul with much curiosity.

What came next was much unexpected. Paul's eyes shot open and he tackled Dawn to the ground, pinning her so she won't be able to move. She struggled to get free from his heavy grip on her.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked.

"Not until you explain why the hell you would steal it! Tell me who you are!" he roared.

Dawn stopped squirming. Paul could feel her shoulders relax.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz...I'm the captain of a pirate crew called Diamond Pearl..." she said quietly, her face harden with no emotion. Paul felt the intensity of her simply from looking directly into her eyes.

"A Pirate crew?"

"Yes. A pirate crew. I need the meteorite so we can get rich off of it and maybe get someone to fix the ship or bye some supplies to fix it. We also need the money to get more food and goods so we don't starve ourselves," Dawn replied.

Paul nodded and to both their amazement, he got off of her and was sitting right in front of her. His eyes stared at Dawn as she sat on the floor with him.

"I want to join your crew."

"What?" Dawn asked, startled.

"I want to join Diamond Pearl. Is it that hard to understand?"

Dawn shook her head slowly, "well no. But I've never had someone like you ask to join my crew..."

"Good, then I'm the first. Just hold on while I gather up some of my things and my Pokemon. Come along. You might get found out by my father or the guards. And give me the meteorite to hold just in case."

Dawn looked skeptical. She didn't trust him one bit. She only just met him and he tried to take back the rock. "How can I be sure this isn't some scheme you put up?" she asked as she cross her arms.

"Because, I hate my life here. I hate my finacee. I hate my father. I basically hate this place. Period. I want to do something more productive with my life. And guess what? The captain of the crew ship Diamond Pearl just so happened to drop by to steal the meteorite."

"Are you sure you're not just being sarcastic?" Dawn asked. She was now up on her feet and grabbed the covered rock and held it closely to her chest.

"Yes, I'm sure." Paul jumped up and brushed his pants. He made a motion with his hand, gesturing Dawn to follow him. She nodded and trailed behind him.

**~oOo~**

They quickly made their way to the Care room. Paul rudely told Dawn to turn around. She rolled her eyes and obliged, not wanting to cause an argument. Once Paul took out his Pokemon team, he put them in a pouch. He moved towards the door, curtly using his head to signal Dawn to follow him.

"I haven't got your name yet, have I?" asked Dawn as she tried to make some conversation.

"Nope, you haven't."

"So, what's your name?" she asked him.

"Paul Cyrus-Ikari."

"Paul...that's a nice name," she complimented.

"Yeah whatever. Enough chit chatting Troublesome."

This irked Dawn, "my _name _is Dawn. And you better remember that because I'm your captain. So you'd better show some respect."

"Does it _look _like I care? Don't answer that," Paul added quickly.

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, we really need to get going. My time is already up. Of course, it won't really matter because my team members will just send out a Tailow for me to follow them back to the ship – but seriously, we're on a tight schedule."

"Hole your horses Troublesome. We're almost at my room – wait! Stop! Hide!" Paul quickly shoved Dawn into a closet. He entered in shortly and closed the door.

"What are you_ doing_?" she hissed. Paul slapped his hand on her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Shut up would you? My crazy-pink-haired-bitch of a fiancee is outside. And if she hears or sees us in here. We're _toast_."

They remained silent, listening to the footsteps of Ursula walk pass them. They also heard her whine and complain about how insensitive Paul is.

"That bastard of a fiance. When I find him. I'm going to yell, scream and kill him! I already told father on him. I just hope he gets punished!" Once she was gone, Paul and Dawn got out of the closet and sighed in relief.

"Wow, you really have a horrible fiancee," said Dawn as she laughed at the misery.

"Oh shut up Troublesome."

Finally, they reached Paul's room. They quickly slipped in and shut the door, locking it as well.

"Okay, so what do you need to get?" asked Dawn as she walked towards his bed and sitting on it. She almost lost her balance for the bed was rather soft and comfy.

"Clothes really."

"Alright – but be quick."

"Man, you sure like giving out orders," he muttered to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Like I said. I'm your captain and you have to respect that!" she deemed. The violet simply rolled his dark gray eyes.

Paul picked up the shoes that he previously threw when he was angry about a couple hours before. He slipped them onto his feet and walked towards the vanity table. The mirror reflected the him that spent twenty years just to impress his father. He untied the piece of fabric around his neck and took off his shirt. His sudden action made Dawn squeak a little and turned around, gripping the meteorite tighter in her arms.

He walked to his closet and found the proper shirt. He dragged it away from the hanger and wore it. Paul buttoned up the casual shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed the discarded tie and wrapped it around his arm.

"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go out from the window. You have a flying type Pokemon?" he asked her.

Dawn nodded, "yup. Togekiss."

"Okay. Let's go." Paul opened the windows and looked down to see if anyone was down there. He turned to face Dawn. "Everything's okay. So if we move out now, no one will see us."

"Okay, Togekiss, spotlight!"

"Honchkrow, stand by!"

Dawn and Paul got on their respective flying types. Paul carefully closed the door and with a movement of his hand, they were off high in the sky.

"So, where's your crew?" asked Paul. They were nearing the clouds so they were a bit damp.

"Just down at the harbor. We should be there soon," replied Dawn. Paul nodded. He and his Pokemon tilted slightly and dropped down below the troposphere. They headed down to the harbor and Dawn saw her crew standing there.

Once they were close enough to the ground, they both hopped off of their Pokemon and returned them to their capsules.

"Captain!" cried Barry as he ran towards Dawn. He stopped immediately when he saw Paul standing next to her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Paul Cyrus-Ikari."

"Oh, well, my name's Barry Jun!"

"Alright you two. Enough with the introduction, save that when we reach our ship. For now, we have to get going!" said Dawn as she walked towards the murky waters.

"I'm going to fly back, Barry, you take Floatzle okay?" Dawn threw the ball at Barry to catch. The blonde nodded and ran up towards the waters as well, releasing the weasel like Pokemon into the ocean.

"I'll join you again then," Paul offered. He didn't give Dawn a chance to decline for he had already released his Pokemon. He hopped onto the large boss crow Pokemon and was in the air, waiting for his companion to join him.

Dawn took this as her cue to release her Togekiss. The bliss Pokemon shimmied and cried out with glee. Togekiss lowered itself to ground level so Dawn could get on. By then, Piplup had gotten out of his Pokeball and was resting on Dawn's shoulder.

"I guess this means we'll both be flying back to the ship. You guys take care alright?"

Her crew nodded and saluted their Captain. Barry looked sort of uneasy but obliged.

They were back up into the sky yet again and flew even further. Paul was slightly behind Dawn, trying to keep his distance at the moment. He looked over his shoulders and saw the rest of her crew mates already out on the open waters.

"Hey, Troublesome!" he shouted. The wind was blowing strongly against them so it was hard to talk to each other.

"My name's Dawn!"

Paul rolled his eyes, he ordered Honchkrow to fly faster to catch up with Dawn and her Pokemon until they were side by side. "Why'd you name your crew 'Diamond Pearl'?"

Dawn was caught off guard with that question. She pondered a minute and tilted her head to the side, "It was in memory of my brother. Barry was actually the captain of the crew. He was like the pearl, and my brother was like the diamond – which is their nickname as well...but...my brother died when I was younger, he and Barry were such good friends. Two years ago, he came to visit my brother's grave. He even asked me to join his crew because apparently, my brother had always wanted to travel across the seas and feel the freedom of what it's like to be a Pirate..."

"Must be painful huh? For you and Blondie I mean..."

"Y-yeah..." Dawn took this silence to swallow the lump forming in her throat, "when I was younger, my brother was always sick for the first half of the month, then he would get better until the next month...I never really thought about his actual condition...my mother wouldn't tell me anything and told me not to worry and that he was a strong boy like our father...

My brother died when we were thirteen. Everyone in Twinleaf was so devastated. He was usually the one to say 'no need to worry' and worry about others more than himself..."

Paul could see the tiny transparent beads roll down her cheeks. "Then what about your mom?" he asked.

"Five years ago, she died...she told me that she kept a bundle full of my brother's medical bills and information. I went into her room to look for it. I couldn't help but feel so stupid after that."

"I'm sure your mom just wanted to protect you...I mean, you still got to know your mom," Paul said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dawn.

"My mother left us," he seethed. "She left without even saying a 'good-bye'."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay, shorter than usual, but bare with me here! Anyways, sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger!**

**Also, I drew a couple of scenes (in my planner) of where Paul and Dawn first meet. Dawn holding the meteorite and Paul's just like...yeah. Anyways I may or may not draw out the actual scene and CG it lol. Until then, bye!**

**-TakashiRika-**


	3. Dynamite

An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

The Pirate's Treasure

Chapter Three: Dynamite

**Summary:** AU. The Captain of an infamous Pirate crew is off to set sail in the vast seas. The Captain comes across a peculiar treasure and wants it for themselves.

**Previously in Chapter Two...**

_My brother died when we were thirteen. Everyone in Twinleaf was so devastated. He was usually the one to say 'no need to worry' and worry about others more than himself..."_

_Paul could see the tiny transparent beads roll down her cheeks. "Then what about your mom?" he asked._

"_Five years ago, she died...she told me that she kept a bundle full of my brother's medical bills and information. I went into her room to look for it. I couldn't help but feel so stupid after that."_

"_I'm sure your mom just wanted to protect you...I mean, you still got to know your mom," Paul said bitterly._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Dawn._

"_My mother left us," he seethed. "She left without even saying a 'good-bye'."_

**~oOo~**

Paul, Dawn and the rest of Diamond Pearl crew were back onto the ship. Paul and Dawn recalled their Pokemon. Dawn faced her crew and told them to hoist up the anchor and set sail. They already got the meteorite and needed to go to Pastoria to fix up their ship.

"Alright Paul," Dawn started, "you're going to be sleeping with me since the sleeping quarters are pretty full – why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sleep with _you_?" Paul asked, his voice a taken aback.

Dawn realized her mistake and tried to think up of excuses, "not like _that _you idiot! You're sleeping on the couch of course!" The flustered bleunette shook her head and headed up on deck to stir her ship to the next location. Paul just stared after her and wondered what he's gotten himself into. He wasn't very well worried about what his blasted Father and neutral brother would think – all he was was just a simple minded child who had to do things as father says. Or else it's sleeping in the barn with the Pokemon.

"Well," cried a voice.

The violet looked up and saw Dawn standing there behind the protective wood railing. Her weight was shifted onto one leg so her hips was popping out, making her curves more noticeable. Her hands were crossed in front of her and her eyes just stared lazily at the new recruit.

"Well _what_?" he asked.

She rolled her blue orbs, "what I _mean _is, aren't you coming up here? You're in charge of steering this baby."

Paul did a double check, "I'm _sorry_?"

The blue penguin looked furious at Paul and started to wail, "Pip! Piplup pip pip! Lup piplup pip lup!" Piplup was taken into Dawn's arms and she tried to calm him down.

"Well, since you're our newest member of this crew, you're in charge of steering the wheel. Now, come up here and do your job!" she ordered.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! I'm going to train my Pokemon!" he hissed.

Dawn stared at him, amused at his little flare, "well, you can't really do _that _now on this ship, can you? We're out on open waters and even if you started training your Pokemon, you'd be able to train smaller ones – but even so, it'll be a load of work. Plus! What if they just so happen to slip and fall right off the ship? Or even better, crash _into _the ship and sink us all. You wouldn't feel happy about having to swim to the next town or city now would you?"

He was used to getting attitude because he would always talk back to his father and maybe most of the other children his age – but never has he gotten _this _much – and being ordered around by a lanky woman to boot. He was clenching his fists and biting his lower lip. He tried to contain himself so he wouldn't lash out so quickly. He needed to control his temper if he's going to make it through this – he really did not want to go back to his normal plain home where he has to do his father bidding each and every single day. "Fine!" he snapped. He saw as Dawn's lips curled into a devious smile and her brows were raised with satisfaction.

"Good!" she said happily.

As Captain Dawn walked down the crooked old steps, she gave out a holler to Paul, "I'll be in my room if you need me – actually scratch that. If you need help, ask Barry! I'm sure he'll be more than welcomed to help you!" with that said, Dawn scurried off to her chambers with a Piplup sticking his tongue out at Paul.

Paul raised a brow and groaned. His head hitting the steering wheel.

**~oOo~**

Night fell fast out on the waters. Everyone was in the mess hall eating away the grub. Paul then noticed the rest of the crew. A boy – short – with brown hair sort of sticking up on both ends. Apparently after several calls and yells, the boy's name is Kenny. He _seems _innocent enough. He happens to work with some of the toughest Pokemon that this ship has loaded. Don't want to mess around with him – but of course, Paul did like a good challenge.

No later the Captain arrived. Everyone in the mess hall stood up. Paul didn't know what else to do so he too joined the others. As Dawn walked past everyone and greeting them with a smile, she sat down at her spot – which is probably the signal for everyone to sit back down to enjoy their dinner. Paul looked uneasy and slowly moved his body down and sitting on the rotten old bench.

The blonde haired boy – Barry – walked down to Dawn and whispered something in her ear. Looks like whatever he told her wasn't something good.

Dawn sat up. Her hand slammed down onto the table. Everyone looked down the hall to see her. Her eyes were narrowed and dark. Something was up.

"We have to set sail, NOW!" she ordered. She and everybody else scurried out of the mess hall to get to their job. Dawn stopped at the door and looked at Paul, who was standing there awkwardly. "Well, come _on _Paul! You're coming with me to go into battle!"

"What about steering the ship?"

"I've asked Barry to do that – now hurry up! We don't have enough-" A loud explosion echoed. The ship rocked violently, causing Dawn and Paul to fall. As the ship was settled and still, the two of them ran out of the mess hall and grabbed their flying Pokemon out.

"Togekiss!"

"Honchkrow!"

Dawn and Paul hopped onto their Pokemon and flew out to see what was causing the attack.

"Watch out!" Paul shouted.

They scarcely dodged an in coming solar beam. It missed the ship thankfully, but caused a great wave as it sank into the ocean's pit.

"Damn it!" Dawn cussed. She turned to face Paul with determined eyes, "we have to go stop them! Come on!"

Their Pokemon flew them to find the source of the attacks and fortunately, found them. It was a large boat. The flag was white with a giant R on it.

"Who's that!" asked Paul.

Dawn clenched her fists and glowered at the enemy ship, "Pirate crew Rocket. They've been out to destroy every single crew out there. Taking Pokemon and anything they find is valuable on the ship. They're many crews. Rocket is the largest organization and they've originated in Kanto really...we _have _to stop them!"

"R-right...Honchkrow, use shadow ball!" Paul ordered. His crow like Pokemon gave a hoot. A dark and purple spherical shape began to form in front of the Pokemon's mouth.

"Don't forget about me, Togekiss, use air slash!"

The white, red and blue Pokemon started waving one of it's wig, causing a mini tornado to form a light blue oval-like sphere. Togekiss then threw the ball, combining with Honchkrow's shadow ball, they merged and formed a large powerful mix of blues, blacks and purple electrical like shocks coming out of it. The shadow ball-air slash mix critically smacked down onto Rocket's ship. The ship exploded. Bits of wood flew in every direction. Most people sank into the sea, dead. While most were alive but heavily injured.

"Come on. Let's go back to the ship," Dawn said quietly. Turning away quickly from the scene. Paul just stared at the run down ship on fire. _'I killed people...'_ he thought.

"Come on Paul!"

"Coming!" he replied. He turned around and followed after Dawn. He didn't know what will happen now.

**~oOo~**

The ship was still relatively safe – except for a few patched up holes here and there. No serious damage was done of course. Paul was sitting on the couch in Dawn's sleeping quarters. He was going back to every thought and memories that had happened. He met Dawn trying to steal the meteorite. Ran away with her to join her Pirate crew. Got attacked by Rocket. And even blew their ship up – possibly killing hundreds of people on there. He knows a bit about a Pirates life, but to be experiencing it first hand and actually doing something so murderous. Watching the ship blow up and people yelling and screaming for help. Watching them die and sink lower, and lower, and lower into the sea. _'It felt good.'_ he thought maliciously.

He had a stronger grasp on reality. He felt power surging through him. It was unlike the battles he's won back home. This is the real world – and he liked it.

Dawn came out with a white night gown. The short sleeves were puffed up around her shoulders. A thin belt went around under her bust and the tied knot with string went down half-way. Her hair was down, not in a pony tail that she usually wore. It was sleek and glistened under the dim light in the room.

"Well, there's no time to be dilly dallying Paul. Get some good night rest alright? We have a big day ahead of us so we're all getting up early. Night." The captain went to her bed and snuggled in, pulling the covers over her. Piplup was already sleeping on a smaller cushion like bed on the desk. He wore a tiny little night hat and his bed covers were dark blue with stars on them.

Paul stared at the scene and nodded, "yeah...night." He turned off the lamp light and everything was dark except for the natural moonlight whisking into the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've had to update other of my stories – plus I was stumped on what else to put in this chapter :/ anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**-TakashiRika-**


	4. Aliases

An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

The Pirate's Treasure

Chapter Four: Aliases

**Summary:** AU. The Captain of an infamous Pirate crew is off to set sail in the vast seas. The Captain comes across a peculiar treasure and wants it for themselves.

**Previously in Chapter Three...**

_He had a stronger grasp on reality. He felt power surging through him. It was unlike the battles he's won back home. This is the real world – and he liked it._

_Dawn came out with a white night gown. The short sleeves were puffed up around her shoulders. A thin belt went around under her bust and the tied knot with string went down half-way. Her hair was down, not in a pony tail that she usually wore. It was sleek and glistened under the dim light in the room._

"_Well, there's no time to be dilly dallying Paul. Get some good night rest alright? We have a big day ahead of us so we're all getting up early. Night." The captain went to her bed and snuggled in, pulling the covers over her. Piplup was already sleeping on a smaller cushion like bed on the desk. He wore a tiny little night hat and his bed covers were dark blue with stars on them._

_Paul stared at the scene and nodded, "yeah...night." He turned off the lamp light and everything was dark except for the natural moonlight whisking into the room._

**~oOo~**

The next morning wasn't a peaceful wake up call that Paul had hoped for. Dawn and the Blonde boy were arguing loudly outside of the Captain's Quarters about something very meaningless to him. Piplup was snoring loudly and Paul would constantly get wet from the popping bubble attacks that drifted out of the penguin.

"Dammit all," he swore. Pushing the blankets off of him and crumpling them into a giant mess, he swung his legs and planted his feet right onto the cold wooden floor. He shivered as his feet got a nice one to one with the coldness.

"Must be that stupid penguin..." he muttered to himself. He pushed himself off of the couch and walked out to the source of the squabbling noise. The door creaked open, but even so it didn't stop the captain and her right hand man from yelling like a married couple.

"FCK! Barry! I told you to do a simple job and you went and screwed it up! Fcking shit!"

"How the hell should I know! You didn't even tell me specifically!"

"You want specifics! Oh I'll show you fcking specifics! Go clean the deck! NOW!"

Barry stood there motionless. His eyes lost that angelic orange hue to it and only shone dim brown. Paul continued to stand there to see where this may go.

"I MEAN it Barry! Scrub the deck. NOW!" her voice shrilled. Most of the crew members tended to their own work, trying not to get mixed up with the Captain and Right hand man drama.

"Fine!" he shouted finally. His steps made harsh thundering noises that could be heard throughout the ship. The steps looked like they were about to break at any moment from the force Barry put onto his legs and feet.

"Geez. _Honestly_..." Dawn turned around, shrieked when she saw Paul under the door frame. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, clutching the handle of her sword.

He shrugged. "Since five minutes ago."

She removed her hand from the sword and placed it onto her hips while her free hand pointed at the man.

"And you didn't even bother to interject the argument?"

He shook his head.

Sighing, she brought her fingers up to the bridge of her nose and squeezed it slightly. She looked up and watched at him with parted lips, "you know, since you're here and all. Can you come with me for a second? I have to trust you with this job since Barry screwed up."

Dawn tossed her hair and walked down the steps without a word, expecting Paul to do what he's told without actually _being _told.

He followed her down to the brigs just below the mess hall. Paul wandered around, trying to see where he was going since there wasn't any light source anywhere.

"Come on!" shouted the familiar voice.

"I can't _see _in here if you hadn't noticed!" Paul called back. Suddenly, he heard rustling and metal. He saw a dim orange light just up ahead and was getting closer and larger.

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that Paul," said Dawn. The light from the lamp showed the soft features of the captain.

"N-no...not a problem at all..." he replied, turning his head the other way.

"Alright now, come on. We don't have all day. I need you to finish this quickly." Dawn guided Paul to the back of the lower deck. At the back were a couple of see through organizing containers and prison rooms filled with pokeballs.

"What exactly do you want me to do again?" he asked.

"I want you to sort the pokeballs. The containers are used to put the pokeballs in it's right place. So for example, this pokeball with our Buizel goes into that container for 'Water Type Pokemon – Buizel'. Got that? Also, you may want to re-do everything that Barry had done because he most definitely made a mess of things. I'll come back down in about three hours or so. So if you want to get some food in that toned stomach of yours, you'd better start now." She turned left the lamp onto one of the crates that were down there and left Paul to do his job. Once he was certain she was gone, he sighed, muttering something about her and the light.

**~oOo~**

After a good two hour, Paul was almost close to finishing organizing. He stood up and leaned backwards. He heard several pops and cussed under his breath.

"Dammit all. What the hell is that woman thinking? Having me to do such peasantry thing..." he paused. Sighing, he continued, "I guess it should be expected since I _did _asked to join this crew..."

"Paul!"

The man stopped what he was doing and looked up. He swiftly grabbed the lamp and slicked his way through the cramped up station.

"What is it!" he asked, holding up the burning light high.

"Get up here with three Floatzel pokeballs! After that you meet me in my room!" ordered the Captain.

"Arceus..." he whispered, "what the hell is going on?"

He walked back towards the back and took out three pokeballs from the Floatzel container and carried them back towards the front and up the stairs. He saw Barry standing there with arms folded neatly across his chest.

"Finally!" he shouted as he grabbed the pokeballs from Paul.

"What's going on?" he asked him.

Barry shrugged. "That information is classified. Can't tell you. You'll have to ask Captain Berlitz herself." With that, he walked away.

Paul threaded his fingers through his hair as he moved towards the stairs the lead to the Captain's quarters. Pushing the door, he walked in normally and saw the Dawn was dressed in a different attire. Her hair was black as pepper and was short, showing off a bit too much neck. She wore a green V neck dress that showed a LOT of her skin. A dark cyan coloured corset wrapped around below her bust showed the simple curve of her body. The puffed up short buttermilk coloured sleeves didn't look out of place. A single light teal coloured stone was attached to a silver string that ran up towards the black choker around her neck.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"It's called a disguise. Yours is on the couch. Get ready because were going to be going to be using our flying type Pokemon to fly to city just up ahead. The others are taking the Floatzel transportation."

Paul turned and saw a wig and some clothes he wouldn't be caught dead in.

"I can't wear that," he pointed out.

"What's the problem? Just wear it. We're going to be in disguise and with alias names so stop being such a pansy and put it on!" she commanded. Her foot covered heel jabbed the chair. She slowly lifted the dress up higher until it stopped a little over mid-thigh.

"W-what are you trying to do!" he asked, red in the face.

"I'm only equipping myself you wuss. No need to get so sexually frustrated," she replied. She took garter and slipped it up her pale smooth legs. Piplup trotted over to her with a simple dagger.

"Thank you Piplup," she said warmly. Piplup saluted her and watched his trainer. Dawn placed the dagger between her leg and the garter. After, she put her leg down and checked to see that the weapon was secured.

"I'll be waiting out on the deck. So once you're done changing, meet me there and I'll tell you your undercover name, got it?" she asked rhetorically.

The door closed shut. Paul's head spun halfway and saw the outfit. Shaking his head and muttering incoherent words, he grabbed the outfit.

He took off all his clothes and quickly thrown on the white shirt and heavily padded jacket that could have been worn by a prince. His pants were nothing out of the ordinary asides from the fact that the hem was dusted with the sheen of gold. After prepping and fixing his outfit, he finally grabbed the long burnt wood coloured wig and set it atop of his head. The wig was getting somewhat in the way and causing him to sweat seeing how he's fitted in such clothes – the wig only adds to the heat. Paul grabbed his elastic hair band and tied the wig to make a pony tail.

Paul exited the room, taking out Honchkrow's pokeball and gripping it tightly in his hand. The now brunet calmly made his way up the steep steps and towards the now noirette Captain.

"Ah, there you are Paul-" Dawn stopped to take in Paul's transformation. Her lips curved upwards and a school girl giggle escaped her mouth. "You look good," she commented. She received a curt nod.

Paul stepped towards the wheel, his back facing Dawn. "What's this about an alias?"

"It's obviously we can't go strolling around with the names that we were born with – especially what with some wanted posters of me and my crew mates up around. And besides, you also tagged along, for all we know, your folks might think we kidnapped you so it's better if you too were in disguise under a fake name."

It was quiet. No one talked. No one made a move.

"So...what are-" as if on cue, Dawn replied to his almost-question instantly.

"My name's Hilary and yours is Sean."

"Sean...huh..." he pondered. Paul turned around to face the noirette.

Dawn nodded. "Yes. Now, we must leave at once. I'll tell you about the plan while we're air borne. Now hurry up and release your Honchkrow."

"Right...Honchkrow, standby for battle!"

"Togekiss! Spot light!"

The two of them jumped onto the backs of their Pokemon and flew off high into the sky. They were up above the clouds and even down low, almost sinking into the black sea.

"So what were are we going exactly?" asked Paul.

"A town just off the coast of Veilstone. It's been rumored that the city has a hidden mine shaft with countless of riches. If we were to gain even more, we'll be able to supply ourselves with a proper and better carpenter and maybe add a little more spice and kick to Lucas – that's the ship's name if you're wondering."

"Aren't most pirate ships _girls_?"

"Yes. But I wanted this ship to be a monument for my brother. Plus – it's unique. The ship has a lot of different quirks..." her voice trailed off to the unknown distance. Their Pokemons only flew, trying to reach their appointed destination.

They flew a couple meters upwards, dodging the rocks that seemingly floated on the sea so gracefully.

"How much longer will it take?" asked Paul.

"Probably another hour. If we were taking the ship, it would cause a lot of controversy and some unwanted battles. Not to mention the Marines are on our trails. General Jenny is a pretty tough opponent – the General Jenny in this town pretty much guards the place from anyone and anything – if they saw Lucas, she's flip a lid and attack us straight on without a second thought."

**~oOo~**

They saw the horizon of the distant city up ahead. Dawn gestured Paul to ride up high back into the clouds once more seeing how they are going to be landing somewhere where they won't be seen by anyone.

"We're close. We just need to find a good place to land..." said Dawn.

"Why not there?" Paul pointed to the inland. Luckily for them it was empty and General Jenny's ship was on the other side of the city.

"Perfect."

They prepared themselves for a quick landing, diving down deep towards the city.

Once they were very close to the sandy land, they pulled up as fast as possible. Their Pokemon lightly hovered down to the ground, allowing their trainers to hop off.

"Thank you Togekiss, return."

"Good work. Return Honchkrow."

Paul put his pokeball back into the little box attached to his belt while Dawn stuck her pokeball into the second garter made of leather belt on the same leg with the dagger.

"Must you lift up your dress with no shame?"

Dawn looked up, "What? Never seen a girls legs before or something? You're a man aren't you?"

The statement alone left Paul speechless. Sure he may not be into relationships and girls at the moment, but that doesn't mean he hasn't seen girls bare legs before – or naked girls nonetheless. After all, his brother was known for bringing up girls up into his room. The only girl who kept coming back was some short pink haired girl named Mabel or something.

"O-of _course _I'm a man! I know what a girls body looks like okay?"

This earned him a raised brow. "Ex_cuse _me? Did I hear you right?"

He squinted, "what are you – oh fck...no...that's not what I meant! My brother! He'd bring girls up to his room and I just so happen to walk in on him and the girl-of-the-day having hot intimate sex alright!"

"...oh well...alright then...k-kinda awkward but okay..." Dawn fixed her wig, making sure it was tight and would not fall off at any point in time.

"We'd better go," she said walking towards the cliff of rocks.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So...I...don't exactly know WHEN I put up chapter three...but...here's chapter four! Sorry for the most longest wait in history you guys.**

**EDIT: Apparently I didn't upload this at all. Awkward.**

**-TakashiRika-**


	5. Remembrance

An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

The Pirate's Treasure

Chapter Five: Remembrance

**Summary:** AU. The Captain of an infamous Pirate crew is off to set sail in the vast seas. The Captain comes across a peculiar treasure and wants it for themselves.

**Previously in Chapter Four...**

_This earned him a raised brow. "Ex_cuse _me? Did I hear you right?"_

_He squinted, "what are you – oh fck...no...that's not what I meant! My brother! He'd bring girls up to his room and I just so happen to walk in on him and the girl-of-the-day having hot intimate sex alright!"_

"_...oh well...alright then...k-kinda awkward but okay..." Dawn fixed her wig, making sure it was very tight and would not randomly fall off at any point in time._

"_We'd better go," she said walking towards the cliff of rocks._

**~oOo~**

Their footsteps crunched on every gravel they came upon. The path went on endlessly like a never ending fairytale.

Dawn, under the name of Hilary and Paul who's cover name was Sean, walked forever nonstop.

"When will this _end_!" Paul whined. It was unlike him to be such a brat – but being raised in royalty – he was used to getting to places quickly and by Rapidash-pulled buggies.

"Quit your whining and grow some," Dawn scolded.

Paul's face gone to the most cutest red ever. His nose seemed to glow, making an illusion that Paul could have been a clown.

"What the fck is your problem!" he hissed. His brows knitted downwards and his fists balled up into an irregular circle.

"My problem is that _you _won't shut your trap! Now if you don't shut the fck up, we're going to be found and we'll be getting questions asked towards us. So again, shut the fck up and walk." Her orders were straight forward and simple. Nothing too complicated to rile up the poor man.

As if Arceus was on Paul's side, they finally reached the clearing and found themselves being greeted by the bustling noise of city folks walking up and down the paths, stopping at booths and stands to just look at merchandise.

"This is it...here we are...the land of many riches...Sechanymir."

**~oOo~**

Paul and Dawn walked pass many merchants yelling and screaming just to make sales. Their boots and heels conjured up quite a dust behind them. They heard the peasants behind them coughing as if they inhaled freezing air.

"So where exactly are we suppose to find the hidden mine?" Paul whispered down into Dawn's ear.

Dawn's eyes shifted from one side to another – making sure the people of the Sechanymir weren't eaves dropping. "We need to go find a guy named Lucius, he's usually the go-to guy when determined 'tourists' are intrigued with trying to find the mine."

"Alright then where is he?"

"He's not around here, that's what _I _know for sure of...come on, maybe if we asked one of the merchants – Lucius is pretty well known in the East Black Market."

They made a turn towards the nearest shop keeper. The keeper was a very slim woman with a noticeable figure. Her hair was tied in a loose braid and swung them over her shoulder. It was very easy to tell that her natural skin colour was slightly pale seeing how she has a couple of tan lines, it also complimented nicely against her grapefruit coloured hair.

"Hello ma'am," Dawn started.

The women turned around, her eyes were equally the same colour as the gorgeous blue sky that hovered above them.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We're wondering if you know a man named..." Dawn paused, she leaned in towards the women, "Lucius?"

The woman's eyebrow lifted up. She set the cloth she was using to wipe her hands with on top of the pile of sell-able clothes folded up neatly.

"Oh um..."

"Oh! Customers!"

The three of them turned and saw a flamboyant looking man with wavy purple locks. His hair was tied up into a pony tail and the top of his flawless hair was covered with a dark green bandana.

"Harley!" exclaimed the woman.

"Wait – Harley!" Paul cried.

"Yeah," replied Harley. He looked Paul up and down. Eying him without hesitation. His lips formed a perfect straight line but it was later destroyed when he spoke, "what about it?"

Paul said nothing. Harley snorted and walked behind the stall and dropped his jacket and bags onto the floor.

"Solidad sweetie, anything else you want me to get you?"

"_You're _Solidad!" Paul hissed, pointing towards the rosiette.

"Yeah, is there a problem sir?" she asked haughtily.

Dawn looked from the woman, to Paul, to Harley and back to the woman. She stepped in, pushing Paul aside with the palm of her hand, "I'm so sorry ma'am. Sean...here is a little off. He's very sensitive to the sun..."

Paul flailed his upper body, trying to shake off Dawn's hold of him. "I'm not sensitive to the sun! And I've heard of Solidad and Harley before..." His eyes looked at the older man. The simple round black orbs darken into a deep emotionless organ, showing no sign of humanity within Paul.

"What do you mean you've heard of us?" asked Solidad, walking around the stand.

Not turning his gaze, he replied, "I think we should talk privately."

Harley, not afraid of such a child nodded in agreement. "I think he's right. Solidad, tell Ray and June to look after the stuff would you?"

"R-right."

**~oOo~**

Solidad and Harley had shown Dawn and Paul where they lived. Solidad went into their house and not a moment later did she come back out with two children behind her.

The girl, whom Dawn and Paul assumed was their first child, was about a head taller than the boy. She had the same style of hair as Harley but instead of purple, her hair was a dark pink with hues of purple hidden underneath. Her eyes were tinted with a beautiful teal. She tied her wavy hair up into a pony tail supported with a white ribbon.

Their second child had almost the same style of hair as Solidad sans the tip of his hair which were ever so slightly wavy, like his father. Neon pink, mahogany and even a dash of purple was found surrounding his head. He too had the same eye colour as his sister.

"June, Ray. I want you both to go to the stand down at the market and take over for us for a little while, got it?" she asked them in a soft, patient voice.

"Alright mom," said June. Her voice reminded Paul of Ursula, his estranged finacee. He really wish that girl didn't have that voice.

"Dad, did you buy it?" asked Ray.

"Of course son. After we closing hours, you'll find it in your room – for now, go with your sister and help her sell some stuff m'kay?"

His son nodded, "yes dad!" with that, he ran out into the streets where his sister was waiting.

"Please, come in," Solidad invited.

Dawn and Paul nodded and accepted her invitation. They walked in and felt as if they were suffocated. Their house was fairly small which was to be expected seeing how they weren't making that much money as merchants trying to sell their clothes and supplies to other people.

The place was rather dusty. Smoke rose to the top of the shallow ceiling, causing Paul and Dawn to hack out their inner organs. They saw that Harley had to squat in order to be the height of his apparent wife which proved slight ease seeing how his wife wasn't that much shorter than him.

"So, you heard of us right? Do tell," Harley demanded, giving his hips a thrust to the side as he held onto them with his hands.

"My name's," he paused, looking at Dawn and sighing, "I'm Paul Shinji. I'm _hopefully _no longer engaged to your sister Ursula."

"Ursula?" Solidad's eyes brightened up some what in the dark room.

Harley turned to face his wife, "you mean that little sly and cunning brat that tried to break us apart?" His face scrunched up. His brows knitted down together and his eyes grew cold and dark.

"Yes Harley, _that _Ursula."

"I take it the psycho bitch did something to you two?" said Paul as he pulled a chair out and sat down without a care. Dawn walked over and stood next to him, placing her hand on the back of the chair.

The couple in front turned to look at something other than them or each other. Solidad's bright blue eyes dimmed to a pale dark blue. Harley's eyes remained deep in thought and malicious.

"Something must have been really bad..." Dawn whispered.

"No shit," Paul replied curtly.

"Ursula's...done some pretty intense things to us when I was running away from home to be with Harley," Solidad started.

"_'pretty intense'_? They were more than _'pretty intense'_. They were like throwing gasoline on someone and lighting them on fire intense!" Harley snarked.

Harley got up and headed to a room with cloth hanging down the door.

Solidad sighed, "I'm sorry about Harley. What my sister did to him – us, was really bad that he gets extremely uptight when someone mentions her in front of him. That's why we tell June and Ray that they don't have an aunt."

Dawn nodded, "Seems harsh – what your sister did I assume."

"Yeah...she wasn't always like that you know? I remember Ursula being genuinely sweet and caring. I guess she changed after father and I got into an argument. You see, I was supposed to be married off to some man to help build our family's reputation and company but I refused, saying how I want to love someone by my standards. I ran away from home and well," Solidad paused, looking at the room Harley entered.

"And that's when you met Harley?" asked Paul.

The woman nodded, "yes. That's right."

"Since you ran away," Dawn started, looking at Paul, "she may be trying to figure out a way to get you back into her hands."

"You ran away from Ursula?"

"Yeah. It was thanks to Captain Troublesome over here too," he replied, his thumb pointing at the woman behind him.

Dawn rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment to her, "Do you think your sister will actually try and do something extreme to get Paul back?"

"Hm, it's highly possible. She always got what she wanted – and if she wants Paul, she'll do almost _anything _to get him. But there were times when she never did get the things that she wanted. Take me and Harley for example. Her plan was to separate us completely to the point that we would never see or speak to each other again.

"But that her plan failed seeing how I'm happily married with two children. Back then, when she confronted me when I ran away from home and lived with Harley back in Veilstone, I was pregnant with June. I told her that she had to accept the fact that I'm not going to be one of Dad's little pawns in the family business game. She didn't take it very well but we both ended up on a...happy note you could say."

"That was some history you got there," Paul stated bluntly.

"Trust me. It sounds better being told in words than having to live it for five months," she replied. Her arms rested just below her bust. "Anything you want to drink you two? We only have juice, water and milk though."

"I'll have whatever juice you have Miss Solidad," Dawn pipped.

"Water," he grunted.

The woman got up and walked into the open kitchen, taking out a bottle of apple juice and pouring a glass of water into a class cup.

"Thank you," said Dawn as she was handed the bottle of juice. Paul gave Solidad a simple nod as he accepted the glass.

A rapid fire of knocks sounded on the door. "Delivery!"

"Oh," said Solidad as she turned her body to face the door. "That must be the news paper."

"They deliver the news paper?" Dawn asked.

The woman nodded, "it's just how we do things over here. I know you guys usually buy it from the news stand, but most of us are busy tending to our shop that we rarely have time to go to a news stand; so it's usually delivered to us in person."

Solidad shuffled her way across the room and to the front door. She bent down a little as she opened the door.

"Here's the news ma'am."

"Thank you."

Dawn and Paul watched as Solidad took hold of her news paper and shut the door. She placed the paper into a woven basket just on top of an old desk in the corner.

"Before we got all caught up with you knowing my sister and whatnot. Why are you guys here again?" she asked as she sat across from them.

Dawn and Paul turned their heads to face one another before looking back at Solidad.

"We were wondering if you knew who Lucius was," said Dawn.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So. I just put up ch4 because I thought I had already done that, but apparently I didn't. So, double updates in one day! Oh my! Lol. Enjoy the rest of your week you guys!**

**-TakashiRika-**


	6. Two Paths

An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

The Pirate's Treasure

Chapter Six: Two Paths

**Summary:** AU. The Captain of an infamous Pirate crew is off to set sail in the vast seas. The Captain comes across a peculiar treasure and wants it for themselves.

**Previously in Chapter Five...**

"_Before we got all caught up with you knowing my sister and whatnot. Why are you guys here again?" she asked as she sat across from them._

_Dawn and Paul turned their heads to face one another before looking back at Solidad._

"_We were wondering if you knew who Lucius was," said Dawn._

**~oOo~**

She idly tapped the poor crafted frame of the chair, looking at the two before her. "Lucius huh?" she said with a hush.

"Yes. We need to find the mine located here. You see, we're...pirates," said Dawn.

"I see," Solidad paused, "and why do you need to find the mine?"

"My ship, Lucas, needs a bit of an upgrade and some fixing up to do but we don't have the proper tools or money to hire a carpenter; or even a carpenter who doesn't mind standing next to a pirate ship anyways," the Captain explained.

The older woman stepped carefully around the chair, her feet rubbed against the dirty old floors of her home. No one spoke a word. Dawn and Paul watched as Solidad made her way to the love seat next to the desk in the corner. She bent her knees and made herself comfortable in the dull shimmering leather.

"I hate to say this but," she stopped. Playing with the faded smooth pleated buttons that ran across the the outside of the arm on the chair. "There _is _no Lucius – or a mine. It's all made up by the locals here years ago. Wanted to attract the simple tourists of the lands and wasting all their valuables buying some of the things we merchants sell because we tell them we can provide information on this 'Lucius'."

"So...we wasted our time coming here and walking to this dump just to hear that Lucius doesn't fcking exist!" Paul screeched. He stood up with force, almost knocking down the chair. Dawn placed her hands on his broad shoulders, trying to calm the brute.

"Paul, calm down!" she chided.

"NO!" His arm pushed her falling behind him. She grab hold of the chair for leverage but it wasn't enough. The chair immediately fell on top of her. Dawn yelped as the object crushed her.

"Dawn! Are you alright?" Getting up from the seat, Solidad hurried her way to the fallen girl, removing the chair and getting her up. Once she got Dawn sitting in the chair she looked at Paul with eyes of a mother bear trying to protect her cubs. "What in the world is wrong with you?" she hissed. Solidad walked around the man and to the cooler, taking out a bag of ice and warming it with a cloth. She shuffled her way back to Dawn, placing the bag on the wound located above her forehead.

Paul stepped back. He looked. He saw Solidad tending Dawn to her wounds and he saw the slumped look on his Captain's face. "I'm leaving."

The man turned and moved straight to the front door.

"You can't _leave_! More importantly, your Captain's injured because of you! Are you not going to stay and take responsibility for that?"

With his back still facing Solidad and Dawn, he gave a simple blunt answer, "it doesn't matter. I only joined her stupid crew to get away from your sister and the whole status and title that accompanies the royal life." He opened the door, left and shut it close.

**~oOo~**

Dawn painfully woke up from her slumber. There was a painful throbbing in her head that she couldn't get rid of.

"W-where am I?" she said groggily. Her vision was temporarily shot. She could barely see straight. It was as if she was drunk.

"You're at my home love. You got a nasty bump on your head earlier but it should heal if you rest a little bit more."

Dawn felt her body being pushed down into bed.

"Sol...idad?" she murmered.

"Yes dear. It'll be alright. Just rest, you'll be fine." Solidad placed the cloth-covered bag of ice on Dawn's pale head, relaxing and soothing the headache she has at the moment.

"W-where's Paul?" she asked.

Solidad released her hands on the bag of ice, dragging her hands into her lap. "He left."

"When is he going to come back?"

"Never."

The girl's eyes widen into proper circles. She slowly moved her arm while the other held onto the ice. Her forearm laid parallel to the bed and her head turned to face the woman. "What do you mean by 'never'?"

**~oOo~**

"Ugh, great. It's fcking raining."

Paul quickly ran to the nearest building he could find. His wig was sopping wet and he was starting to come down with a fever. He turned around from the window panes on the door and saw that he had entered a place where the local merchants get their food. His steps caused the floorboards to let out an irritating screech. He winced as the noise reminded him of how forceful he was towards Dawn, causing her to get hurt.

"Fcking Troublesome," he spat. He saw an elderly old man stare at him with curious yet judgmental eyes. Paul bared his teeth at the man like a wild animal. The old man stumbled fingers dropped his spoon on the table. He quickly picked it up and went back to drinking his cold soup, pretending Paul is not there.

Paul's eyes rolled from the old man to the line up. "Might as well eat..."

He grabbed a tray and was served all kinds of awkward plump of food.

"Don't you have anything better?" he remarked at the lady behind the counter.

"No." She grabbed a ladle full of gray oatmeal like substance and sploshed it down onto his plate. Bits of the food got onto Paul's heavy jacket. He snarled at her before walking away and to an empty table.

"Hey there handsome. Come here often?"

Paul stopped eating. The spoon was placed carefully next to the tray and his head rose to see a woman with pale olive coloured skin that complimented her burnt wet wood coloured hair. She had a single yellow carnation flower in her hair, shedding it's petals.

"Get out of my face."

"Now, now baby," she said with a sultry voice. The lady walked around the table, placing her hands gently on his shoulders and caressing his upper body. She leaned down and whispered into his cold damp ears, "how about you and I have a little fun in the back hm?"

"How about you fcking leave me alone you god damn slut?" his patience was wearing thin. He could no longer sit there and wait for these ugly women to throw themselves at him. He wanted to just punch them head on.

"Oi! Nobody talks to Miranda like that!" she called out.

"Yeah? Well I can and I will," he stated.

"Miranda's going to get mad you son of a bitch."

"Then let's have a poke battle?"

"Fine! Miranda's up for that. I know a good field for us to battle hun."

**~oOo~**

"Looks like the rain's not going to let up anytime soon."

"Just what are we going to do about tomorrow? We still need to set up early in the morning, right?" Harley tossed his hair behind him as he read the paper.

"Ray! Give that back!"

"Arg! Get off of me June! Ow! MOM!"

Dawn heard the siblings squabble and the parents scolding their children but she didn't care. She sat there on the bed and watched as the window turned into a waterfall.

"Where are you?" she whispered. Piplup was lying on her lap sleeping soundlessly. The windows shook slightly, knocking against the frame. Dawn, raised her arms and released her sweaty hay like hair from the wig. Her fingers were caught in a couple of knots. She flinched as she tried to pull them out.

The dark haired girl gently placed Piplup back onto the bed as she moved her legs and tossed them over the side of the warm bed. Her feet blindly searched for anything that may help with the airy dampness of the room and make it out to where everyone else was safely. However, she found none and decided to bare the prickling pain of the floor.

Dawn wrapped the warm wool around her faint body. Her hand grasped the room's door knob tightly. Her fingers drumming against the cool brass. As she opened the door, we was greeted with the lively warmth of the open kitchen, living room and dinning room all at once. June and Ray were playing some sort of game at the dinning table. Harley was slumped in his chair reading the paper and Solidad was busy with something; probably their business' income and or outcome.

Solidad was the first person to look up and see their guest with long blue hair standing there under the door way.

"So _that's _what you really look like," she commented. The woman got up and moved towards her. "How are you feeling sweetie? Is your headache any better?" she asked, her thumb brushed her bangs away to get a feel of the bump between her scalp and forehead.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I'm fine thank you. I'm really sorry for being such a bother. I can get changed quickly and leave if-"

"Nonsense! You're our guest. And I'm most definitely not going to throw you out that door anytime soon. You stay here a while, and besides," she paused, "with any luck, Paul might make his way back. He shouldn't of gotten far."

"And what if he doesn't come back here?"

"Then tomorrow morning, we'll go out and look for him. Sounds good?" she asked, drawing Dawn closer to her body. Solidad's hand rested on Dawn's head, smoothing out the roughness of her hair at the same time. She felt Dawn nod from under her hand and she smiled.

"You must be starving! I've made some vegetable soup and rice with Miltank meat. I know it's probably not enough seeing how you've been living out in the sea and probably eating a lot of different kinds of food."

"Nah, it's alright. We barely have enough money to have a proper dinner anyways. Soup, rice and meat is plenty enough thank you." Dawn smiled.

**~oOo~**

"You got nothing on Miranda honey! Just give up and come to me babe!" the woman shouted.

"When you live to be a hundred you whore!" His voice was already dying on him from having to shout commands to his Pokemons because of the heavy rain.

"Azumarill, finish it off with water gun!"

"Azu!" the blue and white rabbit like Pokemon sucked in air and possibly the foul rain that came on to them like an elephant.

"Honchkrow, don't let that weak thing get a clear shot! Hurry and use sky attack!"

"Honch, Honchkrow!" The bird Pokemon flew several meters off the muddy ground and was surrounded by light that moved with Honchkrow's speed fluidly.

"GO! STRIKE NOW HONCHKROW!" Paul shouted. His voice was fading away into the splatters of water falling from the sky. The crow swooped down with speed that could rival a yellow spandex wearing hero. The Pokemon brutally injured Azumarill, causing the water rabbit to temporarily fly in the sky and land down into the ground like a meteor.

"Azumarill!" Miranda called out with a shrill voice. She turned to face Paul, her brows knitted downwards and her fists balled up, showing the veins that ran under her skin. "Miranda's not happy! She's not happy at all! You better pay up for the damages you caused you son of a bitch," she sneered.

"Like that will ever happen bitch." Honchkrow was returned back into his pokeball and Paul turned around. His feet carried him a foot away from where he last stood but he stopped and moved his head halfway, facing the drenched woman. "By the way, referring to yourself in a third person is sad and disappointing you desperate slut."

Paul kicked the muddy ground out of his way, occasionally stepping into a puddle here and there. He held back a shiver. He fought to keep himself warm by tucking his hands into his pockets and squeezing his teeth together as he walked along the soft road.

"I fcking hate the rain," he commented bitterly.

He hurried towards a run down old inn. His shoes stomped and shook the weak fragile building. He grimaced.

"Dammit all. This looks hazardous," he muttered. He saw the empty haunting lobby filled with soft sticky cobwebs and dried rodent pellets scattered everywhere. Paul made his way over to the front desk. He noticed the bland looking bell that sat patiently on the rotten table. Paul tapped the object and decided to ring it out of curiosity.

"Welcome to the inn lad."

Paul shifted and looked behind him. He felt his heart pumping inside of him. He saw a silhouette come out of the shadows from the corner of the lobby.

"Um, thank you."

"You need a room good sir?" the man asked.

"Yes please."

The man nodded. "Alright. Follow me good sir."

**~oOo~**

Dawn sat in the stand alone tub. It was beautifully shaped and had stubby legs pushed into the ground. The steam covered the entire bathroom, turning it into a sauna of some sort.

The opaque bubbly foam grew and surrounded Dawn while the transparent bubbles flew up into the air as she blew into the foam, creating a mix of colours and a light shower as they popped. Dawn smiled and continued to slowly wash herself in the tub.

She saw her childhood memories trapped in the bubbles. She splashed around and swung her arms to get rid of the delicate orbs in the room.

"I miss you Lucas..." she whispered into the warm water.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Alright. This chapter seems pretty intense right? I wouldn't actually know...just guessing. Anyways so um yeah, hope you like this chapter : D**

**-TakashiRika-**


End file.
